Sanctuary
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Ada hal yang ingin dikatakan Tenten pada Neji. Tenten ingin bertemu Neji, meski sekali, jika mungkin. Tenten begitu ingin kembali ke saat Neji masih ada. Alih-alih ke masa lalu, ketika Tenten mengunjungi makam Neji, ia justru terlempar ke masa yang tak ia mengerti, di mana ada pria yang begitu mirip dengan Neji. [semi-canon, sebelum Serenity]


**Naruto** **and** **NANA** **Crossovers** —semi-canon ( **AR** ) | **OoC?** | **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** \- **NANA** milik **Ai Yazawa** | author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini, selain kesenangan menulis |

.

.

 **Sanctuary….**

.

.

"Hhh…."

Buku kaki Tenten menekuk kaku, menggasak lemah seprai kusut di bawah telapaknya. Sepasang tangan yang bukan miliknya meraih kakinya dan semakin menekuknya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Kedua tungkainya tampak menegang, dipaksa terbuka oleh kehadiran raga lain yang berada di antaranya.

Setengah sadar ia masih dapat merasakan hentakan-hentakan penuh tenaga yang menyerang bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Mata cokelatnya menyipit, terasa berat untuk dibuka, namun di bawah cahaya temaram ia masih sanggup menangkap sosok pria berambut panjang yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"N-Neji…," gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Jari-jari panjangnya meremas bantal kuat-kuat. Satu tangannya meraih punggung berpeluh di atasnya untuk pegangan. Matanya terpejam erat ketika tubuhnya dipaksa menerima sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Tak mampu menahan lebih lama, erangan penuh kelegaan meluncur dari bibirnya yang basah.

.

.

.

Takumi masih setengah mengantuk ketika sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah tirainya. Mata gelapnya sedikit terpejam, masih beradaptasi dengan keadaan ruangannya. Ditariknya lengannya dari tubuh ramping wanitanya. Berbalik memunggungi partner seranjangnya, sekaligus menghindari pancaran terang yang menyilaukan mata kantuknya.

Diingatnya lagi, tidak biasanya pasangan seatapnya itu tidur lebih lama dibanding dirinya. Meskipun pernah mengeluhkan bahwa wanita hamil selalu ingin tidur lagi saat bangun di pagi hari, namun biasanya ia akan terbangun dengan menemukan sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong, dan calon istrinya itu sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Lengannya yang telanjang terulur meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Layar hitam yang menyambutnya. Ponselnya mati, lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang setelah meraih celana pendek untuk dikenakannya. Mengecas ponselnya seraya mengaktifkannya. Bagi penggila kerja seperti dirinya, tidak boleh terlewat info apapun yang mungkin masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Takumi, hari ini aku ke dokter kandungan_ _  
 _Katanya sudah 14 minggu_  
 _Aku jadi bimbang..._  
 _Saat datang lagi nanti, aku harus melihat jenis kelaminnya atau sebaiknya menunggu sampai kelahiran?_  
 _Kyaa~ aku jadi tidak sabar!__

Diam-diam Takumi juga penasaran. Benarkah calon anaknya adalah perempuan? Yang akan diberikan nama Ichinose Sachiko? Terdengar aneh baginya, namun calon ibu dari anaknya itu pernah melisankan nama tersebut. Katanya, nama yang disusun dari tiga kanji atau lebih itu akan tampak begitu cantik.

 _Tapi maaf Takumi,_ _  
 _Nana dan BLAST mengajakku menonton pertunjukan kembang api_  
 _Terlalu larut untuk pulang_  
 _Aku akan menginap malam ini__

HEE?!

Jadi wanita itu tidak pulang?

Jika bukan Hachiko—Komatsu Nana—lantas siapa yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya ini?! Wanita yang telah melalui malam panas dengannya, yang semalam diserangnya di tengah keremangan. Seingatnya tidak ada wanita yang ia bawa ke kediamannya di Shirogane ini selain tunangannya itu. Jadi, siapa!?

Katakan Hachi berubah pikiran dan pulang seperti biasa. Coba yakinkan padanya bahwa satu dari sekian pesan di ponselnya itu tak lebih dari _email_ kedaluwarsa yang seharusnya terkirim sebelum _lowbat_. Hachi pasti mengira ia sudah membacanya, jadi tak mengirimkan pesan klarifikasi sehingga kepulangan yang lebih awal itu dapat menjadi kejutan untuknya. Ya, pasti seperti itu. Yang dipunggunginya pasti Hachi.

Ia pun berbalik, dengan harap-harap cemas….

Dan sayangnya, wanita yang kini terbaring di kasurnya itu memang bukan Hachi!

Rambut Hachi lebih terang dibandingkan helaian cokelat panjang yang terserak di bantal putihnya itu!

Lantas, siapa wanita ini?!

Memang benar tidak hanya Hachi yang pernah ia tiduri, tetapi bukan berarti ia akan membawa pulang wanita lain ke hunian yang ia tinggali bersama seseorang yang menjadi terpenting di urutan kedua dalam hidupnya.

Ya, kedua, karena yang pertama baginya yang seorang _workaholic_ adalah pekerjaannya—sebagai _bassist_ sekaligus _leader_ Trapnest, _band_ -nya yang mengusung aliran _pop_ - _rock,_ yang kini berdiri di tangga kepopuleran. Diikuti kedudukan wanita di urutan kedua, dan ia mengakui tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka.

Kendati demikian, keluarga tetap yang berharga baginya, yang akan ia prioritaskan juga. Terlebih ada calon anak yang membutuhkan tanggung jawabnya. Bahkan ia sudah menemui orang tua Hachi untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Baju pengantin juga sudah dijahit, termasuk persiapan lainnya.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ada wanita lain yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan Hachi, sedangkan ia tidak merasa telah membawa pulang perempuan. Ia sangat sadar semalam. Tidak sedikitpun ia menenggak alkohol.

"Hei! Katakan siapa dirimu!"

Biasanya ia selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat baik. Label _womanizer_ masih melekat pada dirinya, dan ia terbiasa memanjakan mereka. Sayangnya kejadian ini terlalu ganjil baginya, dan ia tidak bisa tenang dibuatnya.

Diputarinya ranjang ke sisi yang lain, kemudian disingkapnya selimut abu-abunya yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh wanita itu. Dan berikutnya ia menyesal telah melakukannya setelah menemukan raga polos di baliknya.

"Mmhh…."

Mendengar suara kerasnya sebelumnya, wanita itu terusik juga. Masih menggeliat pelan dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun segera. Ia lalu menarik tirai kamarnya ke kedua sisi hingga cahaya mentari menjelang siang dapat leluasa masuk melalui jendela kacanya yang tinggi dan lebar.

"N—Neji…?!"

Refleks ia berbalik mendengar suara yang ia yakini berasal dari wanita itu. Tampang syok dengan mata terbeliak yang menyambutnya. Namun wanita itu belum bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Kau kah itu?"

Ia masih terdiam di tempat. Belum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan wanita bermata sipit itu. Yang ia tahu, baru-baru ini tidak sedikit wanita yang menjerat pria dengan bermacam modus.

"Neji—ah!"

Naluri lelakinya membuat Takumi mendekat ketika wanita itu merintih begitu mencoba bangun dari rebahannya. Dibantunya untuk duduk, tetapi wanita itu tiba-tiba meraba keningnya.

"Segel kutukannya hilang … sama seperti yang kulihat di hari itu—saat kau gugur…."

Wanita itu terus menyentuh dahinya. Memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan takjub. Lalu membelai rambut panjangnya yang terasa lepek, tanpa memedulikan selimutnya yang melorot.

Ia semakin tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

Segel kutukan?

Gugur?

Maksudnya, mati?

Ia tidak sedang berada di alam baka, kan?

Ia masih hidup, kan?

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya," sela Takumi, "bagaimana bisa kau ada di rumahku—di kamarku!?"

"Kau—terasa—nyata—"

Takumi mendengus, berusaha menekan kegeramannya agar tidak meluap. Wanita ini terus saja berperilaku seolah telah mengenalnya. Dikira ia akan mempan dengan trik murahan seperti ini.

"Oi-oi!"

Ia berusaha melepaskan dekapan yang tiba-tiba diberikan wanita ini. Namun semakin ia berusaha untuk melepaskannya, wanita ini kian mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya, membawanya lebih dekat hingga tanpa sanggup dihalaunya, tubuhnya kembali menindih raga polos yang baginya penuh dosa itu.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Neji…."

Astaga, sepertinya benar, bahwa ini semacam jebakan?!

Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya saat ini.

Dengan nama besarnya di industri hiburan, hal semacam ini dapat menjadi skandal yang mendatangkan banyak keuntungan bagi para pemburu berita. Mungkin wanita ini dikirimkan kepadanya untuk menjalankan misi itu. Menjebaknya dalam hubungan gelap di saat gerbang pernikahannya sudah di depan mata.

"Jika dari awal aku tahu harus menunggu selama ini hanya untuk menjawab lamaranmu, aku tentu tidak akan banyak berpikir waktu itu…."

Takumi yang hendak menyemprot wanita ini sekali lagi, dibuat tergeming merasakan satu bahunya basah karena air mata. Isakan juga semakin jelas terdengar di saat ia memilih untuk diam. Menyisakan keheningan yang entah bagaimana justru membuatnya nyaman. Perasaan asing yang seharusnya tak ia miliki, yang kemudian ia simpulkan sebagai belas kasihnya kepada wanita yang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, yang mana membuatnya tidak tega.

"Sulit dipercaya kau tidak tahu Ichinose Takumi," lirihnya lantaran wanita ini tak kunjung tenang, dan ia bukanlah seorang penyabar, "Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak tahu siapapun itu yang kau sebut-sebut Neji—dan jangan lagi memanggilku dengan itu."

Di saat yang sama, secara mendadak ia merasakan kekosongan yang nyata. Sekitar lehernya tidak lagi tersapu napas hangat yang teratur. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, atau denyut jantung lain yang mengetuk dadanya. Hanya menyisakan kesan basah di bahu telanjangnya.

Hingga kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar lantaran ia menyadari tidak ada siapapun di bawah tindihannya, selain dirinya sendiri yang tertelungkup di atas selimut tebalnya yang acak-acakan. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan kiri, menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tetap saja, tidak dapat ia temukan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang lain.

Wanita itu menghilang, lenyap bagaikan tertiup angin.

Ia akan yakin bahwa yang ia alami hanyalah sebatas mimpi, hingga matanya menangkap bercak-bercak menyerupai darah di seprainya yang semula putih bersih.

" _Mattaku_! Hal berengsek apa yang barusan terjadi?!"

.

.

.

Semilir angin sejuk yang membawa aroma rumput basah seakan membuai Tenten untuk terus terlelap. Permulaan musim semi, saat udara tak terlalu dingin maupun panas. Musim kelahiran Tenten, tepatnya 9 Maret sekitar 21 tahun silam.

Namun rumput basah itu pula yang mengusik tidurnya, embun-embun dari ilalang yang menjadi alasnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, pelan-pelan menegakkan duduknya, mendapati dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya yang berbantalkan nisan,

berukir; Hyuuga Neji.

Batu pusara yang telah ia bersihkan semalam; menggosoknya, membasuhnya dengan air, menjadikan ukiran itu terbaca dengan lebih jelas. Jemarinya bergerak di atas nisan dingin itu, meraba-raba lemah, menelusuri hasil ukir dari nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Kerinduan mendalam menyesakkan dadanya. Biasanya ia akan membersihkannya di musim panas, tetapi kemarin ia begitu ingin mengunjungi Neji.

Lebih tepatnya disebabkan berita pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto yang didengarnya baru-baru ini, yang membuatnya semakin merindukan segala sesuatu tentang Neji. Sore itu, ia tengah berlatih dengan hanya ditemani senjatanya. Lalu Guru Gai dan Lee mendatanginya untuk meminta saran darinya mengenai kado yang sebaiknya dibawa untuk pernikahan sepupu Neji dengan pemuda yang dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan desa tersebut. Pernikahan yang akan segera diselenggarakan, saat sakura sedang mekar dengan sempurna.

"Neji…."

Sesungguhnya Tenten adalah wanita yang tangguh. Pantang baginya untuk menangis, terlebih di hadapan orang lain. Bahkan ketika Neji gugur dan terbujur mendingin di depan matanya, ia tidak sekalipun meneteskan air mata. Ia justru menenangkan Lee yang terus menangisi Neji. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik akan mudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang tidak punya hati.

Namun di sini, ia begitu mudah terisak hingga tergugu tanpa mampu ditahannya. Air matanya menitik, tetes demi tetes menjatuhi kuah _nishin soba_ yang kemarin dibawanya bersama bunga yang identik dengan musim panas—musim kelahiran Neji—bunga matahari, yang kini terkulai di sisi pusara yang lain. Senyum keringnya tersungging, _nishin soba_ adalah masakan yang paling disukai oleh Neji. Mi yang terbuat dari tepung gandum, dan favorit Neji masihlah soba yang ditaburi ikan haring, lebih-lebih yang berkuah tanpa ada rasa pedas sedikitpun.

" _Gomen ne_ , Neji … ini sudah tidak bisa dimakan, lain kali akan ku bawakan yang lebih higienis."

Ia lantas terkekeh di tengah tangisnya. Neji tidak akan senang melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Ia pun malu pada matahari yang mulai mengintip di ufuk timur. Disekanya air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Tapi aku lega sekarang, karena tadi kau … sudah mendengarnya, kan? Balasan untuk pernyataanmu—ya, lamaranmu, waktu itu. Aku sudah menjawabnya, kau pasti sudah tenang, kan? Jawabanku—"

Seketika kening Tenten mengernyit. Alisnya tampak hampir menyatu. Kilasan kejadian semalam kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Penggal peristiwa yang sejatinya sulit dinalarnya. Seperti mimpi namun terasa nyata. Ia bahkan masih dapat menemukan rasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya di bagian bawah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kualami? Semalam itu … mimpi?"

.

.

.

Bulan berganti, pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto yang dinanti sebagian besar penduduk desa akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini sangat cerah, cuaca yang sempurna untuk sebuah pernikahan. Kelopak sakura berguguran, tampak seperti hujan berwarna merah jambu.

Tenten tidak bisa jauh dari Lee dan Guru Gai yang selalu berdarah muda, bersemangat kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan di hari seperti ini pun mereka tetap menenteng barbel ke mana-mana. Ia tak segan menceramahi dua laki-laki dengan jiwa muda yang terus membara itu. Lantas menggumamkan keluhan seakan ia merasa terbebani, seolah menjadi penjaga bagi dua bayi, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau oke?"

"Hm?" Tenten mengalihkan atensinya ke Lee, "Apa bedakku kurang tebal, Lee?"

"Ah, entahlah, aku kan tidak mengerti urusan yang satu itu."

Tenten tergelak pelan mendengar balasan Lee. Padahal ia mengatakannya disertai candaan, mengapa si alis tebal ini malah menanggapinya dengan terlalu serius.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau wajahmu kurang berseri."

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Tenten tersenyum sedikit, "Dan aku juga tahu wajahku pucat akhir-akhir ini, makanya aku memakai bedak yang lebih tebal, ditambah pemerah pipi. Tapi sepertinya belum cukup."

"Jadi … kau sakit? Kau memaksakan untuk datang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Tenten terkekeh sembari merangkul bahu Lee, "Aku hamil," bisiknya santai.

"Hee?!" Lee pun linglung seketika.

"Aku baru tahu minggu lalu. Kalau sekarang, sudah sekitar 7 minggu."

"HEE?!"

Untung saja suasana sedang riuh rendah lantaran sang mempelai hendak melangkah ke altar, ditambah beberapa panitia pernikahan yang serba sibuk berlalu-lalang memastikan setiap kamera siap untuk mengabadikan saat-saat bersejarah ini. Kalau tidak, ia dan Lee pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau tidak ingin menyumbang nama?"

Tenten tentu tidak dapat menutup mata, ia bisa melihat keterkejutan Lee yang amat kentara. Bahkan pemuda yang biasanya selalu tampil ceria itu kini masih tampak syok. Ia pun tidak jauh berbeda, pada awalnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia perempuan lajang—belum menikah—tidak memiliki teman kencan juga. Lalu tiba-tiba ia didiagnosis memiliki janin di dalam rahimnya. Sudah pasti ia sulit untuk menerimanya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Namun ia juga tidak dapat mengabaikan nyawa yang dititipkan kepadanya.

Seingatnya hanya satu kali ia berhubungan intim dengan pria, itu pun baginya hanya di dalam mimpinya, pada malam di saat ia merasa begitu _down_ , yang membuatnya teramat ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Pria itu begitu mirip dengan Neji karena rambut panjangnya.

Pria yang ia kira adalah Neji.

Atau mungkin … reinkarnasi Neji?

"Kalau dia laki-laki, bagaimana kalau Metaru?"

Tenten turut tersenyum melihat Lee sudah dapat menguasai diri, ditambah cengiran lebar yang mampu menenangkannya. Dan seperti harapannya, Lee tidak bertanya mengenai ayah dari calon bayi dalam kandungannya. Untunglah, karena ia pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Lee memang memahami dirinya. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa bahwa Lee mengerti akan dirinya melebihi bagaimana Neji mengenalnya. Barangkali karena ia dan Lee berasal dari satu rumpun yang sama. Meskipun ia juga tidak yakin dengan asumsinya. Yang jelas, Lee adalah kawan terbaiknya hingga kini.

"Aku yang nanti akan memberinya latihan setiap hari. Dia akan menjadi murid terbaikku yang setangguh baja—seorang _shinobi_ pekerja keras sepertiku!"

Lee berujar dengan berapi-api seperti biasanya disertai angkat barbel kecilnya, membuahkan rasa senang yang memenuhi hati Tenten. Ia harap bisa terus melihat Lee yang ceria seperti ini.

"Dia yang akan meneruskan semangat masa muda kita! Dia pasti akan sangat menyukai baju ketat hijau—seperti diriku—baju terbaik sepanjang masa!"

"Astaga…." Tenten menggeleng pelan, membayangkan anaknya nanti akan tumbuh menyerupai Lee.

Secara tiba-tiba Lee menjadi begitu emosional, mata beloknya berkaca-kaca. Saat Hinata menggamit lengan Naruto dalam langkahnya menuju altar untuk berikrar janji setia. Pemuda berambut _bob_ itu menangis haru di bahu Tenten.

Tidak jauh dari altar, pigura kayu yang membingkai potret Neji diletakkan untuk menyertai momen sakral ini. Senyum manis sekaligus sendu terkulum di bibir _peach_ Tenten. Telapak tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendorongnya untuk mengelusnya, memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di sana. Suatu dorongan yang tak ia mengerti.

"Ichinose … Takumi…."

Nama itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia semakin tak mengerti, mengapa bukan…,

Hyuuga Neji?

.

.

.

 **END** —


End file.
